1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drainage systems and in particular to drainage systems adapted to be installed in the interior of a basement to eliminate outside surface water from flowing into the basement. More particularly, the invention relates to a drainage system readily and inexpensively assembled from a pair of sheet metal members which form a drainage channel with the basement wall and floor together with air ducts for circulating air through the drainage channel for removing moisture from the drainage channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems and constructions have been devised in an attempt to eliminate outside surface water from seeping through basement walls and entering a basement to enable the basement to remain in a dry condition thereby being usable for storage and other activities. Heretofore, the reduction or elimination of such surface water has been accomplished by the installation of drain tiles adjacent the basement footers exterior of the basement walls. Such installations require considerable digging and earth removal, which is quite expensive for an existing home or structure. Thus, a need existed for a drainage system which can be installed on the interior of the basement at a more reasonable cost to eliminate wet basements.
Several systems have been developed such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,157,290, 2,948,993 and 3,287,866, wherein drainage tiles and conduits are installed adjacent the building footers below the basement floor. Again such systems require concrete removal, digging, and installation of new concrete after the drainage tiles are installed which increases considerably the cost of such systems. Other types of drainage systems, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,131,437 and 3,426,487 use the hollow spaces formed in the building blocks of the exterior walls for removal of water and moisture from the building.
More recently, drainage systems have been devised which are installed in a basement adjacent the basement wall and floor which eliminates extensive digging, concrete work and the like. Examples of such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,672, 3,332,185, 3,344,569 and 3,413,769. Another type of system in common use today, similar to those systems shown in the just listed patents, is the formation of a baseboard drain system by a plurality of sections of L-shaped ceramic tiles. The tiles are assembled together and mounted on the floor adjacent the basement wall by mortar.
Such systems have proved relatively successful in reducing and eliminating wet basements. Some of these systems are formed of plastic material which may be susceptive to cracking and breakage if accidentally struck by a hard object. Likewise, it is desirable to be able to gain access to the interior of the drainage channel formed by such baseboard systems for cleaning and sanitizing the channel area to prevent build-up of bacteria and odor. Many systems do not permit easy access to the channel interior without disassembling a major portion of the system components. Also, these prior systems have no means for removing moisture from within the drain channel which remains after the main water has drained away. Thus, an undesirable odor, musty smell and condition may arise which is unsatisfactory.
The main disadvantage of existing and past baseboard-type drainage systems is the cost, both for material and labor. Ceramic tile installations are costly both for the material and the concrete work required for their installation. Likewise, plastic conduit forming material is relatively expensive in order to be of sufficient thickness to reduce breakage. Such plastic constructions require special designs and molding procedures to obtain the desired shape which also increases the material cost.
Thus, the need has existed for a baseboard drainage system which is constructed of inexpensive, readily available material, and which can be installed and maintained with a minimum of labor and expense.